Alternative History:Experts
The following is a list of people who claim to be knowledgeable in one or more following subjects. If you need help on one of your timelines because you lack the knowledge in a certain area, contact one of these volunteers and they may be willing to help you. If you want to volunteer as an expert, just add your name under one of the following subjects. If you do not see your subject, feel free to add it. History by Era Prehistoric *Bfoxius Paleozoic *Bfoxius Mesozoic *ForsakenPear Permian-Triassic Boundary *Scrawland Scribblescratch Paleolithic *Bfoxius Early Mesopotamia *ForsakenPear The Minoans *ForsakenPear Classic Era *Fedelede *Mscoree *JoshTheRoman *Wrto12 Roman Empire *Red VS Blue *Fedelede *PitaKang *Mscoree *JoshTheRoman *Emperor Romanus *Scrawland Scribblescratch Seleucid Empire Late Antiquity *Bfoxius Middle Ages *Mscoree Byzantine Empire *Mscoree Italian Papal States *Mscoree Pre-Norman Britain *Bfoxius *Bryce3 Mongols and other Barbarians *Mitro Medieval European kingdoms *Mscoree *Benkarnell *Scrawland Scribblescratch Viking Age * Upvoteanthology * Bfoxius *Benkarnell Arab/Islamic expansion *Fedelede Crusading Orders Renaissance and Age of Discovery *ForsakenPear The Maya *David Rain (mostly kings, war and politics) Discovery of the Americas *Saturn120 American Colonization *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Mscoree *Bfoxius *Saturn120 *Benkarnell Trade and the Atlantic *Lordganon *Mscoree *Benkarnell Reformation *ForsakenPear Age of Enlightenment Seven Years War *Lordganon Revolutions *Lordganon *Mscoree American Revolution *Saturn120 *Scrawland Scribblescratch French Revolution *Bryce3 Napoleonic Era *Callumthered *Scrawland Scribblescratch Napoleonic Wars *Tbguy1992 *Lordganon *Mscoree War of 1812 *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Benkarnell South American independence *Fedelede *Katholico *VictorMolinaro Post-Napoleonic Era Mexican-American War American Civil War *Scrawland Scribblescratch Spanish-American War Italian Unification *Fedelede *Mscoree *Col. James Hsu *VictorMolinaro German Unification *Vegas adict *Mscoree *Sokolia Latin American Wars *VictorMolinaro World Wars World War I *Lordganon *Tbguy1992 *Vegas adict *Fedelede *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Mscoree *Saturn120 *Wrto12 Interbellum *Tbguy1992 *Scrawland Scribblescratch Russian Civil War & Revolution *Scrawland Scribblescratch Chinese Civil War *NFSreloaded *Saturn120 Spanish Civil War *Saturn120 World War II *Mitro *Tbguy1992 *NFSreloaded *Fedelede *PitaKang *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Mscoree *Saturn120 European Theatre *PitaKang *Saturn120 *Wrto12 Pacific Theatre *Vegas adict *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Saturn120 Post-World War II Cold War *Tbguy1992 *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Mscoree *Saturn120 US/British Navy *Vegas adict *Enclavehunter *Emperor Romanus Decolonization Post Cold War 90s History History by Nation Aragon Belarus *Alexander of Volzhsky Brazil *VictorMolinaro Canada *Tbguy1992 *Lordganon *ChrisL123 (pre-WWI) Chile *Katholico China Czechoslovakia Georgia *Alexander of Volzhsky Greece *Fedelede *Wrto12 Hungary * Andreas.martonosy Indonesia *FirstStooge Ireland *Bfoxius Israel *Vegas adict Italy *Fedelede *Col. James Hsu Korea *FirstStooge Lithuania Vatican City Malta *Red VS Blue *Mscoree Mexico North Korea *PitaKang Peru Portugal *VictorMolinaro Prussia *Mscoree Netherlands *NFSreloaded *Villa Cruoninga Norway *Realismadder Romania * Andreas.martonosy Russia *Alexander of Volzhsky Sweden South Africa *Villa Cruoninga South Korea *PitaKang Ukraine *Alexander of Volzhsky United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland *Fedelede *Lordganon *Vegas adict *Imperium Guy *Bfoxius *Scrawland Scribblescratch United States of America *Mitro *Enclavehunter *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Benkarnell Venezuela Vietnam Zimbabwe Other Subjects American Law *Mitro Native Americans *Bfoxius *Benkarnell American Monarchies *VictorMolinaro Austrailian Aboriginals Brazilian Politics *VictorMolinaro British Politics *Vegas adict *Bryce3 Canadian Politics *Lordganon Contemporary American Politics *Bfoxius *Scrawland Scribblescratch Eastern European and Eurasian Studies *Alexander of Volzhsky Economics *Red VS Blue *Reximus55 European Monarchies *Lordganon *Benkarnell *Scrawland Scribblescratch Geography *Lordganon *Mitro *Enclavehunter *Alexander of Volzhsky *Benkarnell *Bryce3 Heraldry *Benkarnell Historiography *Lordganon International Relations *Saturn120 *Alexander of Volzhsky Linguistics *Benkarnell Journalism Literature *Bryce3 Music *Bfoxius Philosophy *Red VS Blue Political Ideologies Capitalism *Reximus55 Communism *Vegas adict *Tbguy1992 Fascism *Lordganon *Tbguy1992 *NFSreloaded *Saturn120 *Col. James Hsu Libertarianism *Bfoxius *Reximus55 (Including Market Anarchism, Voluntaryism, and Anarcho-capitalism) Monarchism *Alexander of Volzhsky Nationalism *FirstStooge *Lordganon *NFSreloaded *Saturn120 Nazism *Tbguy1992 Socialism *Vegas adict *Tbguy1992 *Saturn120 Syndicalism *NFSreloaded Liberalism * Neo-Conservatism * Religion *Red VS Blue *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Saturn120 Atheism Orthodox Christanity Angliciansim *Vegas adict Protestantism (sects within it) *Bfoxius *Reximus55 (Especially Lutheranism) *Benkarnell Islam *FirstStooge Jehovah's Witnesses *NFSreloaded Roman Catholicism *SkyGreen24 *Saturn120 Science and Technology *Red VS Blue *Vegas adict *ForsakenPear History of Video Game Consoles Geology and Ecology *ForsakenPear Sports *Lordganon Trade and Trading Companies *Lordganon *Mscoree Technicals Proofreading *Benkarnell *NFSreloaded *Enclavehunter *ChrisL123 *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Lordganon Wiki Code *Benkarnell *Mitro *Vegas adict *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Imperium Guy *Mscoree *Bryce3 Photoshop *Oerwinde * Upvoteanthology * Bryce3 Map Making *SouthWriter *Fedelede *ChrisL123 *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Imperium Guy *Lordganon *Mscoree * Upvoteanthology *Benkarnell *Wrto12 Flags *Oerwinde *ChrisL123 *Scrawland Scribblescratch *Mscoree * Upvoteanthology *Benkarnell Category:Help